


Ash's Ultimate Adventure

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Parody, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: Ash's Ultimate Adventure made me cry - GamespotIt's the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life - Walter Malone7/10 too much water in my eyes - IGN





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in the magical land of Pokemonia, there was a boy named Ash Ketchum, who was blessed by every good Legendary and cursed by every bad one. But the positives of the curses outweighed the negatives, even before those negatives got negated by assorted additional blessings from the good ones.

He was also a Pokemon in secret: his dad was a Mewtwo and his mom was a Zoroark-Lucario Hybrid. He was the world's first Mewcarioroark. He could also do Z-Moves without the crystals, use a Life Orb without the recoil, and he could do every move he ever saw.

He smelled great because Pokemon pheromones, and despite starting his journey at the age of nine, he was considered the most attractive being on the planet by every woman and female Pokemon who ever saw him. He rapidly amassed a harem of girl Pokemon and girl Trainers to re-catch any Pokemon that left their male trainers, a harem that started to look more like an army with each passing day. His main girl was Latias, she was like the harem Queen who ruled over the harem-baronesses Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, and Gary's Sister became. They kept the regular harem girls in line, and if anyone not worth Ash's time wanted to fight him, they had to try and fail to get past his harem army first.

Ash followed the course of the Pokemon Anime to a tee, complete with filler episode plots, but he was a genius with an infinityth-level intellect and multiple time-manipulation and future-seeing powers. And he'd already gone through this life once and died, so he could try again with his future-knowledge giving him an unfair advantage and the ability to give anyone he wanted his/her future memories and future power level. Also Pikachu semi-evolved into a Raikou-Pikachu hybrid. His best Pokemon from all his main-show region teams made their way onto his ultimate team, each with their own god-tier abilities and transformations. They had super forms layered on top of super forms, too. So there was never any danger, or stakes. He crushed every baddie ever, even befriending team Rocket, who he turned into his threat-neutralizing advance scouts and attack dogs. That was nice, so he conquered every evil team and added them to his army.

He obtained every gym badge ever, even in regions that hadn't been invented and added to the world yet. Even in alternate timelines and in nonexistant regions that only existed in "My Pokemon Game Idea" posts. He conquered the planet and united the world under him, and passed a law that would let him use all the Pokemon he wanted. At first, he just increased the size of his belt so he could have 12 Pokemon. Then he started wearing more belts with more Pokeballs. Then he started carrying hundreds of Pokeballs in his backpack. Then he had his own region made, with his best girls as the Gym Leaders and his harem baronesses as the Elite Four, even though there was more of them than four.

On his tenth birthday, Ash decided to use Transform and become Ash Only Fifty Feet Tall. And then he created a new massive cape and new Saiyan-ish body armour he'd designed for his new giant body, and he covered his new outfit in attached Pokeballs and Ultra Balls and Master Balls. He had over 25000 Pokeballs, and a whole region dedicated to beating strong trainers and sending the strongest ones to him.

Also Arceus and Victini were female and they joined his harem after some darn good rodgering from him and Latias.

And that was the story of Ultimate Adventure Ash, the Pokemon trainer who became increasingly bored with each passing day.

Because victory... was the worst kind of prison.


	2. Chapter 2

And then Ash's Pikachu became a hot anthro poke-woman, and they shagged.


End file.
